


Frozen in Terror

by Darklordi



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arendelle (Disney), Blood and Gore, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Madness, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: A series of macabre murders… .. Strange emerging cults… .. A strange idol discovered .... An aura of madness and paranoia in constant growth gradually seizes the kingdom of Arendelle… .. Something woke up, spreading its shadow little by little, increasing fear in hearts and minds ... and with his voice, calling her over and over again, relentlessly. For the young queen Elsa, the beginning of a macabre story which will lead her to meet a very real terror that she could never have imagined, even in her most dreadful nightmares….
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Cthulhu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Frozen in Terror

It happened on a cold, darker night than usual. The ocean suddenly went wild, like an attack of rage of incredible speed and intensity. Waves as high as castle towers had formed, rising like giant sails of water before crashing with as much crash as stone walls collapsing under cannon fire. The sky had not been outdone, spilling its anger by the numerous lightnings which pierced the dark clouds, as well as the freezing rain which made all visibility zero. Nature got angry, going mad for no apparent reason.  
Despite all the experience and the will of the crew, which was not enough, the ship carrying the royal couple from the kingdom of Arendelle, originally leaving for a business trip to the kingdom of Corona, had capsized, struck by the wave of too much which he could not resist. All this had happened so quickly… ..The hull wood being ripped open like paper by the power of the waves…. Salt water rushing in hundreds of liters, flooding the holds in a few seconds and taking away the first sailors in their wake… .. In a few minutes, the ship was lost.  
The King of Arendelle, Agnarr, after regaining consciousness and swimming with all the strength of his arms, managed to reach the surface, sticking his head out of the water and finally breathing in air. A few more seconds and he would have died. All around him, the ocean continued its deluge of rage, tossing the wretch in all directions in its infernal roll. With each wave, the king had to fight in order to return to the surface and not let himself sink. Not far from him, the wreckage of the ship was sinking more and more, greedily swallowed by the cold black waters of this merciless sea. Looking frantically around him, in spite of the fear and the darkness surrounding him, the king managed to see his wife, Queen Iduna, about ten meters away from him. The unfortunate woman had caught on a piece of debris from the hull of the ship and was being shaken in all directions. With the energy of despair, the king managed to reach her not without difficulty, only to find that she was unconscious.  
_ "Sweetheart? My love!! Please wake up!!" The king howled in the wind, grabbing his wife and desperate to see her open her eyes. No reaction came from her. But when he tried to wake her up by shaking her a little harder, the king saw his attention attracted by a shadow, growing larger, rising behind him and covering him. Hardly had he had time to look over his shoulder when a monstrous wave fell on the couple, pushing them back towards the seabed. The couple found themselves caught in a whirlwind of bubbles, as if they were immersed in a huge bubbling pot. Carried away by the power of the eddies which shook them like toys, Agnarr, still holding his wife firmly so as not to lose her, looked furtively around him. The black and disturbing waters everywhere, as well as the multiple debris of the ship and the lifeless bodies of the sailors sinking straight towards the abyss, like a rain in slow motion. Still holding Iduna forcefully by the waist, the king desperately attempted a few breaststroke movements to the surface, without success. Feeling that his last strength was leaving him, Agnarr could not fight any more and began to sink slowly to the bottom, with Iduna. As his eyes gradually veiled, the king began to have one last thought for his two daughters .....Elsa ... ..Anna ... ... his two children whom he loved more than anything .... Elsa, locked up alone in her room and hiding from the rest of the world because of her “difference”… ..and Anna, just as alone, wandering alone in the immense mazes of their castle…. My god, what future had he left for them?  
But as he prepared to sink into unconsciousness, Agnarr thought he perceived, through his blurred and increasingly obscure vision, something incredible ... The light of the lightning exploding in the sky revealed, the space of a few seconds, the seabed, and what seemed to be, to the great astonishment of Agnarr, a dark structure of a titanic size, whose shape vaguely recalled that of a pyramid… .. A pyramid at the bottom of the ocean ? Was the imminent approach to death hallucinating him? Deep inside him, Agnarr felt drawn, both physically and mentally, to this structure ..... But the king could not ask himself any other questions, eventually sinking into total unconsciousness......

*************

_ "Agnarr? ..... Agnarr? ..... My love, can you hear me?"  
The king suddenly opened his eyes, gasping and taking a deep breath. What he had taken for an auditory hallucination was not. After his vision returned to normal, the first thing he saw was Iduna's face, soaked, showing deep concern, leaning over him and shaking him lightly by the shoulders. Unable to hold back his relief, Agnarr straightened up and hugged him.  
_ "I thought I had lost you ...." He said, gently taking her face between his hands, almost touching her to make sure she was real and not the product of his imagination. Iduna reassured him, making him understand that she was there, with him, and alive. But the reunion of the royal couple of Arendelle was short-lived, the king now realizing where he was and looked around silently. The room was relatively small in size, but the walls and the floor that made it up were most singular, made with a kind of greenish stone with a solid appearance but almost sticky in places. The entire walls were strewn with small symbols and other engravings, each more implausible than the other and giving the illusion of a kind of unknown language, never referenced in any history book.  
_ “But… ..Where are we?" Agnarr asked, getting to his feet, helped by his wife, just as lost as he was.  
_ "I don't know…. When I woke up, we were already in this room… .. I remember the ship, the sinking… .. How did we get here?"  
Agnarr had no answer whatsoever. The couple's minds were completely blurred, and the heavy atmosphere of this room did not help. There was deadly silence, nothing moved, yet the king and queen had the constant and unpleasant feeling of being watched. A very cold and furtive air current caressed their nape of the neck, making them jump in the moment. For a second, Iduna had thought he heard a sinister voice whispering her name, right in her ear, but saw that apart from her husband, there was nobody.  
_ "This place scares me ...." said Iduna, snuggling against her husband, trembling with fear and looking around. Agnarr, although on the inside as scared as his wife, wanted to reassure her by patting her hand and invited her to stay close to him.  
_ " Come. Let's find a way out of here…. "  
The king and queen hastened out of this dismal room and took the only visible exit. A long and voluminous corridor presented itself to them. Once again, this bizarre green stone constituting architecture, the latter proving to be most incomprehensible and, humanly, impossible. Forms sometimes cubic, sometimes triangular… .Sometimes, Agnarr and Iduna felt like walking backwards, sometimes finding themselves walking on the ceiling, upside down, or even going around in circles while continuing straight ahead of them… .. Even a few times, they even seemed to see the corridor getting longer as they advanced, which reinforced doubt and perdition in their already very tired minds…. The smallest plots of walls, floor and ceiling were covered with these indescribable engravings and symbols, sometimes forming spirals, squares, circles, without the slightest sense ...  
But as they slowly walked into complete silence, King Agnarr froze, showing an expression that was both amazed and frightened.  
_ "My love? What .... what's going on?" asked the queen, stressed when she saw her husband like that. The king gulped before speaking.  
_ "Over there ..... at the end of the corridor .... I ..... I saw my mother ... she was beckoning me to follow her ..."  
Queen Iduna was taken aback, but also frightened by these words, knowing that Agnarr's mother had died several years ago, even before Elsa was born. Seeing that her husband was completely paralyzed, Iduna wanted to speak to him, but she too, out of the corner of her eye, saw stealthy and silent shapes moving all around them, and seemed to get closer and closer.  
_ "Let's get out of here, my love, quickly!" the queen insisted, which brought Agnarr back to reality. The couple hurried on and finally came out of this endless corridor. But as he left, Iduna opened frightened round eyes and screamed in terror. All around her, the walls had started to bleed profusely, filthy cascades of blood and pieces of flesh sliding on the walls. Iduna even saw the palms of her hands start to bleed, terrifying her even more. Agnarr leapt in fear, bewildered when he saw his wife scream and struggle, while nothing was happening around her.  
_ "My love! My love, calm down!" he said, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her a little. After a blink, Iduna noticed that all the blood had disappeared, there was only her husband, looking her in the eyes with great concern.  
_"What is going on?!" asked the king, seeing her gasping and sweating with fear.  
_ "I ..... I don't know .... I'm terrified, this place is driving me crazy!" the queen cried as she snuggled against her husband, who felt completely helpless to comfort her. He too had this unhealthy feeling of continuous discomfort, and felt that this place was playing with them. Strange echoes, guttural and monstrous voices speaking in an improbable language, were heard from the end of the corridor, and seemed closer and louder and louder. Terrified, the royal couple fled and entered the next room.  
Again, Agnarr and Iduna were paralyzed on the spot. The size of this room was simply impossible to describe, the ceiling seeming to have no end. There was semi-darkness in this place, and the uneasy aura was much heavier here, the couple feeling almost crushed by this invisible weight permeating the air.  
Again, the royal couple of Arendelle advanced without knowing where they were going, in this endless room, until reaching after long minutes, the edge of what seemed to be an obscure precipice. Leaning their stunned looks down, they couldn't make out the bottom of that intimidating void.  
_ "Turn around." said the king, seeing that no path would lead them in this direction. But as he said that, a monstrous, screeching howl resounded right behind them, causing them a shiver of intense fear and making their hearts leap, while an invisible force, like a violent gust of wind, struck them full whip and tipped them both into the void. Their hands slackening during their fall, Agnarr and Iduna disappeared, their cries vanishing in the darkness of the precipice.

********** 

Iduna moaned softly, feeling strong pain in the head as she gradually regained consciousness. She felt under her a stone floor, damp and covered with a sticky and disgusting moss. Around her, impenetrable darkness reigned, encircling her like invisible bars of an endless cage. As she looked around in tears, she saw Agnarr, ten yards away, turning his back to her and standing upright.  
_ "Agnarr? .... my ... my love ...." she sighed, exhausted and nervous. But her husband did not answer her. She then noticed that he seemed to be looking up, his body trembling with violent convulsions and saw him slowly raise his arms, in cross ...  
_ "Agn ...." Iduna wanted to call him again, but couldn't finish her sentence after her gaze settled on what her husband was contemplating with so much fervor. In the midst of this infinite darkness was a shape, of such colossal size that no human calculation could verify it. Iudna's terror surpassed its paroxysm when she could no longer look away from this monstrosity of which even the devil could not have imagined the creation.  
An unbearable headache hammered the poor queen's skull, making her scream in pain as she fell to her knees, holding her head and continuing to stare at the thing without being able to prevent it. She had the impression that her brain was burning inside her head and that her eyes were going to be expelled from their sockets. Her heart was racing at high speed, accelerating her heart rate alarmingly. Before her, Agnarr continued to spread his arms, trembling like a madman, round eyes and face frozen in a silent howl, blood starting to flow from his ears, nose and eyes.  
This language .... this filthy language pronouncing these atrocious words without any logic and tearing the eardrums continued to resound constantly in their heads, making them lose ground with reality and time...  
Then, from the top of this thick thick beard and numerous viscous tentacles overpowering this massive body and defying all possible laws of nature, on this enormous monstrous head, an eyelid opened slightly, revealing an inhuman and powerful eye, drooping his gaze slowly towards the two humans at his feet. Agnarr's convulsions got worse, so much so that the joints of his arms fell apart, with no reaction on his part and the flesh of his forehead was gradually tearing apart, leaving a trickle of blood running as his eyes rolled back, almost taking a turn on themselves. When the thing looked at Iduna, the young queen was immediately seized with a dementia attack and laughed like a hysteric, her blood starting to flow from her orifices. The aura of this gaze crushed everything, imposing itself as an absolute and irreversible power, unworthy of being contemplated by miserable mortal creatures. The echoes redoubled in intensity, tearing apart the brains of the king and queen as effectively as blades cutting through the flesh.  
"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn... Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn... PH'NGLUI MGLW'NAFH CTULHU R'LYEH WGAH'NAGL FHTAGN..." Everything then became black and silent ...


End file.
